


Titanic Justice

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Group Sex, Kissing, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Threesome, Titans, Trials, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: When Eros gets sentenced for abusing his power, he gets telported away and later She-Hulk gets the call from Sersi to act as Eros' prosecuter. When Jennifer is allowed to bring one guest along, it is good that Scarlet Rose is in her bed and the two will make their way to Titan the moment that Sersi picks them up.This story is the sequel to the Not So Negative (Fantastic Four) storyCharacters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassShe-Hulk and Eternals © Marvel Comics
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331





	Titanic Justice

“Eros of Titan, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime in jail for abusing your powers for raping at least ten women” the judge says as she brings down the gavel to her stand. The sentence is harsher than it was before his appeal and this time he does not have his previous lawyer with him who could no longer stand defending him anymore after the first sentence She thinks he used his powers on her as well but before he could be taken into custody, he disappears in front of everyone at the court.

“Fuck I never knew you could grow a dick” Titania moans while her dick is balls deep in Marcella’s ass while she feels She-Hulk’s dick rub against hers inside Marcella\s cunt. “A side aaaaaah effect of the gamma radiation from Bruce mmm but I prefer getting boned so I barely use it” Jennifer moans while her pole is deep into the herm goddess’ snatch as Marcella’s shaft rubs against that chiseled belly before the vampiress kisses deeply with the emerald woman turned dickgirl as the two muscled shemales shoot their semen deep into the redhead’s body while she covers She-Hulk’s belly and tits with her seed.

They lay there two months after her adventure and date with Sue Richards and she kept seeing her and the other girls as often as she can when not on an adventure. Jean, Rogue and Psylocke are now officially her girlfriends though they knew many more would come. Especially from all the stories that made their ears but they do not mind since they knew that they come first. Suddenly she got a call from both Titania and She-Hulk and now she lays between the two former enemies dripping with their seed while she tongue kisses both one at a time. “I love you Marcella, you’re so perfect” She-Hulk says with a blush on her cheeks and Titania nods until they all fall asleep.

The next morning Jennifer’s phone rings and she lazily picks it up “hello this is Jennifer Walters, who is this?” she asks with her eyes still half open. “Hello Jen, this is Sersi…did I call you at a bad time?” the Eternal asks and the emerald beauty opens her eyes now as she sits up, Marcella’s cum dripping from her pussy as she sits up. “How may I help you, Sersi?” she asks as the cobwebs are shaken from her mind.

“I may need some help with some issues here on Titan now that Mentor had teleported Starfox to Titan and he plans for the same trial to take place there and he wants you to be the prosecutor. Mentor does allow you to bring one more person along for possible security so if you have someone in mind you can ask that person. Send me a message once you’re ready and then we’ll set things up” the woman from Titan finishes while she waits for her fellow Avenger to reply.

The emerald beauty sighs and looks at Marcella whose eyes are open as she looks at her lover with curious eyes. She-Hulk puts her hand on the phone and asks the herm “do you have some time to come with me to Titan for a trial to someone who is supposed to be in jail but his daddy decided to safe him and now has to go on trial to proof Eros’ innocence” 

The goddess thinks for a minute and shakes her head “so far I have nothing planned, just have to message some people that I will be on a mission or such and it should all be alright…as long as Scarlet Witch and Janet don’t get too horny” she chuckles at that last statement as does She-Hulk before she gets back to the phone. “Looks like I found someone to join us so let us know when to get ready” she says through the phone and Sersi tells them that she will sent a ship within the next two days to pick them up since Mentor does not want to teleport the people that will persecute his son to which She-Hulk replies “whatever” before they hang up as she looks at her lover “let’s get ready for this so we can this over with”

In those two days Marcella gets ready and asks her girlfriends for some help since this will be her first time going into space since they have a lot of experience with that. They gladly help and so do her fellow Avengers as well as the Invisible Woman who have been all more than helpful in more ways than one. On the morning of their departure both Marcella and She-Hulk stand in front of the Avengers Mansion as they wait for their ride to arrive.

After ten minutes the ship lands and the two of them make their way inside holding hands. She-Hulk has been fighting the urge to just run but the goddess is there to calm her down. When they enter the ship, they are met by a tall raven-haired woman wearing an almost one-piece bathing suit with long gloves and boots in two tones of green as her green eyes scan the two of them get on board. Her eyes widen when she recognizes Marcella from the pictures her fellow Avenger Wasp has sent her as well as to the other female Avengers. 

“Now this is a pleasant surprise, a pleasure to meet you Scarlet Rose” Sersi says with huge smile on her lips as she offers her hand which Marcella puts tenderly to her lips “I am Sersi, though formerly an Avengers after some issues in the past I still hold them dear and keep I touch with them” Marcella nods and looks at She-Hulk who seems to be a little more relaxed now when Sersi suddenly pulls Marcella in as she presses her lips on the goddess’ lips giving her a deep and passionate kiss. Jennifer smirks but cannot fault the Eternal for her behavior since she almost did the same thing when she first met Scarlet Rose even before they became lovers.

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let us depart since we will be traveling for a few days at the least” Sersi grins before they are lead into the ship. “So how is Dane doing?” She-Hulk asks both curious and as a reminder but regrets her remark when she sees the expression on the woman’s face changed from happy to sad in one second. “Dane succumbed to the curse of his blade and died as a result of it, that is all I will say on the matter” says the Eternal telling them all to drop the matter which they did.

Sersi goes to the cockpit and starts to put in the coordinates, a minute later the three ladies take off while Marcella sits next to Sersi looking with great curiosity outside of the window. They enter the atmosphere and then they are in space which makes Marcella a little giddy while the two women giggle at her response. “First time in space?” Sersi asks with a grin on her face as Marcella nods “I have been to universes, different kinds of planes and different worlds but somehow I have never been in space” as she squeezes the raven-haired woman’s thigh who grins while she looks at the hand.

“Perhaps later but for now I want to make some speed so we are not late, not sure why Mentor wanted to do it this way even if he did tell me that, it just makes no sense” Sersi says before she engages the auto-pilot while she looks at her passengers. “Could be to frustrate us before the trial so his son will look great to absolve him of his sentence that he got on Earth?” Marcella suggests and the two women nod at that suggestion. Especially Jennifer who seems uncharacteristically agitated the moment she was told she will be persecuting Eros seeing their past has them on less than friendly terms at the end.

“I know it isn’t that late but I need to lay down for a bit to calm myself down for the next few days” Jennifer says as she gets up from her seat but when she is about to walk out, Marcella steps up and pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss with plenty of tongue. She-Hulk blushes and kisses just as passionately back as it calms her down at least for a little bit while she gropes the goddess’ ass before she breaks the kiss up “thank you, I needed that darling” she purrs and heads out.

“That was both hot and sweet” Sersi grins as she gets up and takes her seat on Marcella’s lap who just sat down in the seat next to the Eternal. She wraps her arms around the neck of the demonic herm and presses her forehead to hers when something at high speed flies straight at them before it suddenly stops. The two in the cockpit look outside to see a glowing woman floating outside and Sersi waves “hello Carol, good to see you….meet Marcella” she says and after Marcella waves, Sersi presses her lips on Marcella’s lips and starts to kiss her like Jennifer and Marcella did before which Scarlet happily returns.

Captain Marvel sees this and bites her lower lip and fights the urge to slip her hand between her legs to rub over her love button. The blond woman shakes her head to clear her thoughts before she flies of towards whatever her current destination is.

The two of them keep kissing when Marcella’s hand goes towards the woman’s breast while the Sersi’s hand goes between the herm’s thighs and starts to rub that hardening shaft over those tight pants. “Guess this is me taking your space virginity” the woman moans lewdly in the ear of the herm who nods as they slowly start to undress one another no caring if someone would see them. The Eternal could feel her heart racing which it has not done since the death of her lover the Black Knight.

There is a blush on the cheeks of the woman as they sit there naked on the seat kissing deeply while their genitals show the signs of their arousal. “Mmm I can’t believe I am falling so quickly for you!” Sersi moans “there is just something about you that makes people fall for you quickly” Marcella blushes at those words since they mean so much to her as she falls as quickly for those women as well “it is not just them, I fall for them just as quickly” she giggles before locking lips again.

The words from the vampiress makes the Eternal happy when she gets up a little while she aims that shaft at her dripping twat and pushes that pole deep into her womanhood. “It has been so long since someone made me feel this way, make love to me as if I am your girlfriend” the powerful woman requests while she moves her hips. The goddess smiles as she whispers lovingly in the Eternal’s ear “I always make love to people as if they are my partner because I see them as such when we do have sex” she winks before locking lips as the woman starts to move her hips even faster who is happy with the reply as the two make passionate love in outer space.

Over the next few days the three of them grow closer to one another as the ladies take turns making love with the herm until they finally arrive as Sersi has fallen in love with Marcella as much as the She-Hulk, who seem to be more calm and collected, has when they arrive at their destination and land on Saturn’s sixth moon called Titan where they are welcomed by the local authorities who usher their guests to their room but Sersi decides to stay with them. They get all the information they need for the trial, Jennifer starts preparing and Marcella and Sersi try to help wherever they could though mostly they stay out of her way and let her focus on the case.

Seems all the Eternals have made their way to Titan while Sersi walks hand in hand with Marcella looking like a couple when they run into Thena and her mother Cybele as well as Elysius with whom they have lunch. The ladies are all curious about Marcella and Sersi tells them everything which makes them all smile seductively to the herm and lick their lips. “Let me have a small taste then” Elysius says with a smile and bend over to kiss Marcella full on the lips but the kiss makes her feel so good that her heart raises, she takes a few minutes before she breaks it “mmm come and visit me some time or at least give me your contact details” 

Sersi nudges Marcella in the side and nods; she gets some way of writing her phone number and mail address and passes them to the woman. Then the mother and daughter get up and each repeat what Elysius just did a minute ago which only gets a few stares from the people passing by. Cybele and Thena sit down and get the contact details as well which makes Sersi giggle “that is quite the harem you are gathering and I am glad to be part of it as well, love you my sweet goddess” Marcella blushes which gets a cute aaawww from the four of them before she replies “love you to, Sersi” which gets another aaawww from the four women.

A week passes and finally the day of the trial is there and Marcella gets to meet Mentor for the first time who greets her politely while Jennifer gets just a curt nod from the father of the accused. The emerald powerhouse just sighs and Marcella lays a hand on her shoulder to tell her it is going to be alright and that she there for her. This made the green Avenger feel more relaxed and puts her hand on the goddess’ hand whispering “thank you”

The trial starts and Marcella sits behind Jennifer with the four women from Titan with whom she has spend a few nights with. She-Hulk starts her with opening statement where she accuses Eros with multiple charges of using his powers to get his way with women including her, she looks really confident now and really beautiful though Starfox does not look too concerned. Of course he has home advantage as well as his father’s support who is the leader of the Eternals on Titan. After she finishes it is the defense’s turn to make their opening statement who does everything to weaken the persecutor’s statement.

All the steps take place during this trial and the judge, who is known by many as the Living Tribunal, oversees and listens to it all when it is suggested that She-Hulk and Starfox undergo a mind probe to proof he did not use his powers on her when they were in a relationship. She agreed to a mind probe of both Starfox and herself and she discovers that Starfox did not use his abilities to influence her decision to have sex with him, but that he was deliberately responsible for her sudden infatuation with and marriage to her ex-husband . 

This enrages She-Hulk who lashes out at Starfox for toying with her life, bringing the legal proceedings to a halt as Marcella jumps in to hold her lover back for inflicting any more damage. The look that the goddess gives the man makes him cringe since it makes Jennifer’s expression for him seem kind.

When the emerald woman calms down they try to return to the trial to where it ended but then door open and the room goes quiet when Thanos steps in. He goes to the witness stand and sits down much to the shock of all but then She-Hulk regains her composure and starts to question the mad Titan who reveals that Starfox had used his power on him to accept the death of a pet he accidentally killed with his strength which lead to his obsession with Death when they were children. 

This revelation sends a shockwave through the courtroom since by Titanian law Eros will be held accountable for the genocide that Thanos has inflicted as a result of this. Starfox looks visibly shaken now as this memory now flows back into his mind and he starts to sweat like crazy when he confirms the purple Titan’s accusation. The Living Tribunal takes in the statement and sentences Starfox to a lifetime in prison for genocide, the large celestial also orders a bald woman in a green dress, who he calls Moondragon, to shutdown his powers to which bald Titan agrees.

Moondragon sees Marcella in crowd and winks at her before she steps towards Eros and executes part of the punishment. Once finished, she steps back while the authorities take the accused into custody, his shoulder and head hanging as he is held accountable for his actions. Mentor does not look happy at all at this development but has to abide by their own laws as he looks at Thanos who stands up and disappears before anyone could apprehend him.

“Now that was a surprising turn of events” Elysius whispers and they all nod their agreement. Marcella gets up and walks towards Jennifer to give her a big hug. She blushes when she gets the hug but returns it gladly as the tension washes from She-Hulk and relaxes into the arms of the goddess. “Damn, why are you so perfect” Jennifer whispers and Marcella shakes her head “I am hardly perfect, I just act on what feels right” she whispers back before they are joined by the female Titans as they depart the court room to celebrate Jen’s victory.

It goes well into the night or what passes as night on Titan as Sersi and She-Hulk get extremely close to Marcella as they dance and kiss the night away while the three of them grope when they are joined by the woman they met at the court called Moondragon. She is only there for a few minutes to celebrate with her friends as she telepathically sends a message “I hope to get to know you some time, those pictures are rather hot and even my girlfriend seems to want to meet you” Marcella smiles and nods as she replies telepathically “who knows what the future brings but I am looking forward to it when we meet to get to know one another better” Moondragon blushes and nods before she lets the others enjoy their victory.

“What was that all about?” Sersi asks and Marcella chuckles and winks “I guess another fan of those picture, I probably should be glad she only took those and not more or I might be the most hunted herm in the universe” She-Hulk laughs at that and teasingly slaps the herm’s shoulder “yeah I don’t believe even you could love half the universe” Sersi giggles and nods “perhaps a quarter but not the that much besides, she send it through the Female Avengers channel so only those would have seen them, even if there are a lot of Avengers or those affiliated with them, you’re just lucky to run into others as well” Sersi says with a grin and sticks her tongue out cutely as she points at Cybella, Thena and Elysius

Hours later Marcella, Jennifer and Sersi find themselves in Sersi’s home kissing passionately between the herm and the two ladies as they undress leaving every piece of clothing on the floor making a trail. They get to the bedroom and both Sersi and Jennifer have their hands wrapped around the herm’s shaft stroking it while they each get a passionate kiss from their lover. That pole gets hard easily from the way these beauties handle her love rod and they go down and start licking it from each side.

“F-fuck you’re both so perfect” Marcella moans and coos while her hands pet her lovers as she looks down with a loving smile on her face. The two women look up and giggle with red on their cheeks before Sersi swallows the head between her hot lips while Jennifer suckles on the divine nuts while her fingers slip in the vampiress slit making her squirm in pleasure. Her mind starts to make invisible dildos and guides them towards her lovers’ wet twats which makes them moan in pleasure as well but tighten on her pole as well.

The demoness shakes her hips as the two women moan on her crotch while Sersi’s throat tightens on that rod which starts to leak and pulsate. The Eternal gets of that shaft and starts to jerk it off pulling She-Hulk’s head up when Marcella groans and starts to spew hot cum from her dick like a geyser coating those beautiful faces in her spunk. “Mmm let me clean you up, Jennifer” Sersi purrs and starts licking the herm’s semen of the emerald beauty’s face who returns the favor and kiss deeply. 

Their tongue swirling as they share the cum between them before each of them swallows what is left in their mouths as their eyes see how hard that scene just made the mutant. “You girls are amazing mmm and that was so hot” the fey purrs sweetly as she makes the dildos disappear as soon as the two hotties orgasm. Her tongue flicks over those pussies as she drank deeply from the sweet honey “mmm best drink in the world” she coos as she swallows the last of She-Hulk’s cunt juice who giggle moans in response.

Sersi climbs on her bed and is on all fours when she wiggles her sexy butt in front of the herm which gets a gentle spank which makes the woman giggle. This gets followed by a gasp when she feels that hot rod buried deep inside her womanhood “oh god yes aaah that’s the ticket mmm love this rod and you so much” Marcella blushes at those words as she starts to thrust into the woman’s snatch as she goes hard and deep. 

She-Hulk gets next to the couple and soon finds her honey pot filled with a few of the herm’s fingers while she moans in the deep and passionate kiss they share. For a second they break the kiss when Jennifer whispers in a moaning voice “perhaps one of these days I will have you pregnant with my child and I of yours” The fallen angel moans and winks “one of these days” before she thrusts deep into the Eternal who lets out a loud moan as does Marcella and Jennifer as they all orgasm at the same time with fluids shooting from all the genitals.

“Time to switch places and me get some of that dick” She-Hulk says as she gets on her back on the bed and spreads her legs wide as Marcella gets between them. “Mmm here you go, my love” the goddess says before she purrs and enters her lover’s pussy. “That is the feeling mmm go deep, baby” Jennifer moans before she could talk no more when Sersi has put her lower lips on She-Hulk’s upper lips. “Time to get some cock milk there as well” the dark-haired woman grins and moans as she moves her hips and pulls Marcy in for a deep passionate kiss as these three lovers continue to make love until well into the next day.

After the two women wake up from sleep, they hear the sound of a shower while something smells good making its way into the bedroom. Jennifer and Sersi get up and find breakfast on the table with a note telling them to enjoy it and signed by Marcella who gets out of the shower. “So what will you do next?” Sersi asks the other two and Jennifer says she has to get back to Earth because she has some things to do there as well with the Fantastic Four. Marcella tells them she has no other plans for now so she thinks she will stay on Titan for a week before she goes back home.

Sersi nods and offers her apartment for Marcella to stay who happily accepts and later that day, Mentor sends She-Hulk back who winks and blows a kiss to Marcella before she gets send home. 

The End


End file.
